


'Til Death Do Us Die

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanged Four, Introspection, Missing Scene, S6 darkness, Spike in a contemplative mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Spike in contemplative; slightly inebriated and bitterly self-pitying mood, probably after another empty encounter with the re-animated, and depressed, Buffy.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angelus/Darla (BtVS), Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 6





	'Til Death Do Us Die

**Author's Note:**

> Always been my head canon as to where Spike was when the Armistice was announced; especially since reading a fanfic (long since sadly lost as far as I can tell) which told of Darla in Sarajevo in June of 1914; deciding not to eat a manic Serbian terrorist, because she had a vision of the chaos his shot that rang around the world would cause.
> 
> If anyone recognises that fic and can send it me I would be so happy as I don't believe I ever printed it up.

He'd wondered aloud once; twat that he was, whether being bitten by women was why they; group they, were so different from the other Vampires he'd met.

Only time the great _pouffe_ had called him a _poof_.

Still did sometimes, wonder; now he was banging the Slayer.

Plural.

Chuckling, he chugged back a beer; reminded him of that grand Belgian stuff got him plastered back in November of '18.

He was still Spike; not William the Bloody Awful Poet, who could quote every verse he'd composed in over a century of not writing them.

Angelus had been an artist in his own way; Darla too.

Not even Dru had been in his class though; all too tactile; even Dru, to appreciate his abstract nature; buried deep as it was.

Never explained why Angelus had been so willing to play pussy whipped by a woman whose intelligence could have turned them all inside out.

Never seemed the type.

Then he'd gone ass over tit for the Slayer.

It was clear to him then why Angel would still die for Darla; why, if it came to it he ~ they'd both die for Buffy.

Abandon her too.

For Dru; his Ripe; Bloody Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> _'What is the Jay more precious than the Lark_   
>  _Because his feathers are more beautiful?_   
>  _Or is the Adder better than the Eel_   
>  _Because his painted skin contents the eye?_   
>  _O, no good Kate! Neither art thou the worse_   
>  _For this poor furniture and mean array.'_
> 
> ~ This is part of a speech from Act IV, Scene III of William Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. The pocket-sized book collection I own entitles it 'The Mind Enriches', but it's the second part that catches my mind's attention and inspires Spike's alcohol-fueled train of thought here.
> 
> That and this passage from an early Star Trek novelisation; back when some could compete with the best science-fiction around back then.
> 
> _“ 'Mnhei'sahe, ' “ she (Lt. Janice Kerasus) said promptly. “Captain, I'm sorry, but you would ask me to render one of the most difficult words in the language (Rihannsu, or what the unimaginative PTB at Paramount insist on calling Romulan). It's not quite honor – and not quite loyalty – and not quite anger, or hatred, or about fifty other things. It can be a form of hatred that requires you to give your last drop of water to a thirsty enemy – or an act of love that requires you to kill a friend. The meaning changes constantly with context, and even in one given context, it's slippery at best.”_
> 
> _(Ch. 10; My Enemy, My Ally by Diane Duane, 1984)_


End file.
